


♡ You're a cuter Bambi Eddie Spaghetti ♡

by Hawkinsbabe (Multishippers)



Series: ♡ Whenever you're Reddie (Prompts) ♡ [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, I need validation, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Richie Tozier, Teenage Losers Club (IT), is it obvious i want this to be viewed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishippers/pseuds/Hawkinsbabe
Summary: Prompt: Prompt: reddie at the zoo together?↛ sent by tinyarmedtrex via TumblrorThe one where reddie has their first 'real' date that isn't them sneaking into each other's room and watch Disney movies until they fall asleep.Ft. Blond Eddie because Blond Eddie deserves the world





	♡ You're a cuter Bambi Eddie Spaghetti ♡

“-Then there is the tigers’ den, Oh! And we could go feed the Bambies! O-“

“The bambies?”

Richie looked down to the boy excitedly citing every attraction they were going to do, one of his eyebrows arched up with an amused smile tugging onto his chapped lips. It took a while for them to actually dive into the idea of going to a zoo, mainly because Richie knew for a fact that Eddie wasn’t as over all of the fears his mom implanted into his brain as he says he is. Eddie’s brown eyes squinted as if trying not to get blinded by the sun as he looked up to his boyfriend, nose scrunching up enough to leave a few adorable wrinkles on the bridge of his nose, making it a little too hard for Richie not to coo at the sight.

“Yeah, the bambies. You know like in that movie we watched a few weeks ago.”

“You mean the does?” Richie asked, even if he knew by this point that it was what he meant, his loud obnoxious laugh bubbling out of him as soon as he heard a grumble ‘yes’ coming from the blond haired boy by his side along with ‘I forgot what it was called, okay?’, which only made him bend over, almost knocking the other person in front of them waiting in line.

“Shut up! Stop laughing or I’ll go find myself another boyfriend!” Of course, he was only joking, even if he sounded serious. Eddie had, somehow, mastered the art of a poker face over the years. Why? Mostly so he could lie to his mother when saying he would be studying at Stan’s while he really was sneaking out to have dinner with the Tozier’s family. Or lie about the reason he was late home like how he had to stay behind in class because he didn’t understand something when in reality he had been in the back Richie’s shitty car making out. Or get Richie’s attention, just like now. Because this almost legal guy would turn into a complete 5 years old not wanting to share a toy in the span of a few seconds, clinging onto him and pouting.

“No, you’re my cute Eddie Spaghetti that refers cute animals as bambies.”

Some wouldn’t approve of the possessiveness shown, but it was Eddie’s guilty pleasure. It never sounded mean spirited and it never came out as a threat. Richie would just wrap his noodles arms around him and rest his chin on top of the blond nest and sigh. Eddie only hummed softly, his own arms snaking around Richie’s waist as he leaned up on his tiptoes to plant a small kiss onto his Adam’s apple before letting his head drop against the somewhat tone chest where he nuzzled himself against. A kiss to which Richie replied with his very own loud, exaggerated kiss pressed on top of his head before sighing happily as he took a step forward as the line got shorter.

-

They had gone through a lot of exhibition. Too much if you asked Eddie. At first, it was supposed to be everything he had circled out on the pamphlet, but as soon as they entered the zoo, Richie became a kid again and started dragging him to ‘everything he must see’. Eddie didn’t complain though, he loved every second of it; from the way his bigger hand held onto his smaller one tightly, to make sure they wouldn’t get lost, to the way he told him the most random facts about the animals they were seeing to the way he still made fun of his height when he could barely see the cubs in the lions den along with the way Richie literally named every single animal after a character they’ve seen in a Disney movie in their movie night dates.

_“The fact that you can’t see Simba brings me a ridiculous amount of joy.” Richie teased again as he looked down the lonesome baby lion that seemed to be rather entertained by the visitors, trying and failing to climb the cement wall that prompted up the glass windows. Eddie, on the other hand, whined like a baby;_

_“You’re an ass, Richard.” Looking up to the father next to them that had his daughter prompted onto his shoulder so she could see. That image made his head snap back toward his boyfriend, a sudden eagerness well shown onto his face as he tugged onto the old pink and green Hawaiian button up._

_“Do this to me,” Eddie ordered when he finally had the attention he wanted, pointing up at the dad and girl that were walking away. Richie couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, although the complied all too happily, getting on his knees and standing back up once Eddie was on his shoulders. And while Eddie was staring down at the baby animal, cooing at the sight and waving down to it, Richie was staring up at him, a fond smile displayed in his lips and a certain warmth into his icy blue eyes._

And the way Richie would be his idiotic lovable self and give them accents that they should have according to their looks and the horrible impressions that shouldn’t make him laugh as much as he did.

_“Eds! Eds! Look, Canadians, eh!” Richie screamed from further away, catching not only Eddie’s attention but also the attention from a group of girls that giggled upon seeing what the tall child was pointing at. Eddie left the bears alone, running back toward his boyfriend, not without crashing into him from the rush he had been in. Then he saw it;_

_“You’re such a dumbass.” Eddie scolded amidst the giggle that fluttered out of his throat, shaking his head disapprovingly, the hand that wasn’t holding a pamphlet shoving away the brunet with barely any strength._

_Beavers. Richie was pointing at beavers and calling them Canadians._

Truth be told, Eddie never had as much fun as he did in the last five hours they had spent to the park. Five Hours. Probably the longest time Richie had spent awake, running everywhere without getting bored out of his mind. Five hours had passed by before they finally went to their final attraction; ‘Bambi feeding’ as Eddie put it. Richie put it more as ‘adorable human being amongst adorable baby deer’ but you know, same difference. He watched Eddie chase after one of the smaller deer that wasn’t getting any food because of the way the other ones would push him away to get to the feeding hands. Once he got to have the baby eating out of his hand, everything somehow became so peaceful, almost out of a Disney movie, Eddie almost kneeling to the ground, balancing himself, but mostly leaning heavily against Richie’s legs so he wouldn’t get dirt all over himself and his shorts.

“Bambi is even cuter live, isn’t he?” Eddie whispered as to not disturbed the animal, looking up to Richie who’s was looking at him from above his glasses, his hand pushing back the blond locks away from the beautiful teen’s face.

“You made a cuter Bambi last year Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie argued, wiggling his brows, remembering a little too perfectly the sight that Eddie was at that specific Halloween party and how he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. His dreams were cut short though when he felt those hard bits for food hitting perfectly in the forehead and onto his lenses by a rather embarrassed Eddie;

“Beep, beep Richie! Don’t go having a B.O.N.E.R when there are kids around!” His actions seemed to have had a frustrating effect in the deer that was now out of food and huffed out quite a bit of air. Then Richie’s day was made. It happened in slow motion and yet somehow at an all-time speed. ‘Bambi’ trying to take a bit out of the neatly styles blond hair and Eddie scurrying away so fast he almost lost his shoes. And Richie couldn’t stop himself from doubling over in his laugh, the ache in his stomach coming all too easily as he tried to follow Eddie out of the small park where the deer were kept.

“Bambi is so mean in real life.” Eddie gasped out finally when Richie reached him, trying to collect himself while the lanky teen opened up the fanny pack he had been wearing and pull out the ‘emergency’ inhaler and the hand sanitizer in which was written ‘Doesn’t smell like caca to me Senior’.

“Spaghetti! Can you blame it for trying to eat you? You’re looking like a snack today, of course, it’d try itself.” Richie had replied, the remaining of his laugh still evident in his voice before he was thrown the inhaler this time on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Kudos & Comments are deeply appreciated ♡


End file.
